


not like other nights

by trashiechop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Minor Character(s), Underage Drinking, idk what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiechop/pseuds/trashiechop
Summary: where drunk Renjun ends in Mark's house at 3am.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	not like other nights

It was a night like others for Renjun and his friends, they were talking about everything and nothing while drinking in some mall half built Donghyuck had found the other day, and thought it would be cool to spend one of their nights there. 

If the first thing you hear about them is what I just said, is easily to think that they're the typical bad boys that are playboys, just party all time, don't care about school and are cold and rude, but that was far from the truth. Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun just happened to have similitudes on their life, and understood everything about each other, so at the end, that's how their small group of friends was made. No, they didn't really liked parties, they didn't like having drunk and smelly strangers surrounding them. Yes, they did like drinking, and they know is not good for them, but still did it because discovered how made their life easier, problems or stress seemed less of a big deal with alcohol in your system.

But because all of that doesn't mean they're bad people, yeah, they might have that cold and distant aura always at school, nobody really dared to get know them better or trying to make a friendship somehow, because, they looked intimidating and it look like they didn't need any more people on their group of friends. They haven't ever had a problem at the school, they didn't cause any problem and weren't rude with anybody. If they had to do a project with any of their classmates, they would do it, if somebody needed their help, they were going to help, they just didn't weren't friends with anybody. Just because how they looked in the hallways, people off their class started to making rumors about them, it didn't bother them though, at least people won't be bothering them that much. They felt okay just like that, they liked being together, they didn't need anybody else, specially they liked being together on calm nights where they could rant about every of their concerns, just like tonight.

"Ugh, I can't handle my mother anymore." Donghyuck started rambling just few minutes after starting to drink. "I don't understand why can't she be more useful to both of us? Like, I don't ask too much, I already know she can't even move her ass to look for a job, but at least she could, I don't know, don't make any fuss when she's home?" He says as he proceeds to scream into his backpack. 

"Hyuck, you know you can come to my house whenever you feel like it, since my parents are almost never home." Renjun sighed loudly as he gave another sip to the beer can.

"Talking about your parents," Donghyuck said while taking his head out of the backpack. "Did they picked up your call last night?"

"What do you think?" He laughed. "The first time I tried to call them, of course they didn't answer, I knew I should've stop before that one, but for some reason I was feeling brave and tried one more time. Worst idea ever!!" Renjun said screaming. "Because you know what? They picked up! But they picked up just to scream at me about how I shouldn't be calling them when they're away because I know that they're working and they have no time for anything else that it's not related with work, that I shouldn't be awake at that hours, that my grades better don't be decreasing, blah, blah, blah. Nothing that I haven't heard before"

"They won't listen to you, huh?" The older shook his head. "Just wait one more year, and the day Jaemin turns 18, we are gonna get away from here, like we were planning since we meet! Right Jaem? Jaemin?" Donghyuck snapped his fingers in front of Jaemin's face.

"Ah, sorry guys, I spaced out for a moment." Jaemin said while giving his friends an sad smile. "I'm here again" he said as he saw his friends giving him puppy eyes. But he knew that if he wasn't going to talk, his friends were going to look at him like this the rest of the night, so he sighed, and started talking. "The last week my father took my drunk mother home for the third time in this month. And I feel so bad for him, like, he got divorced for a reason, and I can't blame him, I know why he left her, but I also can't see myself leaving her too, she's not okay. But I can't tie myself forever with her, it's hurting me too…" The youngest said as he buried his head on his hands. "...and it's just the same shit ever, sorry"

Jaemin just finished taking when he felt Donghyuck clinging onto him as trying to console him, while Renjun was patting his head. "You should be looking for the best for you, never forget that" Donghyuck said while snuggling to him. "Your dad is willing to help you, right?" Jaemin nodded. "Then think about it carefully, and don't let her steal what can be a better future for you" The oldest one told as he pinched his cheek. 

"So let's end with this sad atmosphere because before you could even notice we are going to be finally carefree and happier!" Donghyuck broke the silence screaming. "Jaemin come here and give me a smooch!!" Jaemin didn't need to hear more because the second Hyuck ended taking the other boy was trying to escape from his embrace. Which resulted in a complete failure, and Renjun just was bursting in laugh at the panorama of his best friend trying to kiss his other best friend, and he actually did. Now he didn't even have time to think how happy his friends made him and how much he _loved_ them, because Donghyuck was now going for a smooch from Renjun, so as fast he could stood up to run from him.

But the entertainment was going to end soon, being the blameworthy the police lights that were approaching around the corner. "Shit." Jaemin panicked and tried to collect all of their things and take their asses off from there, but Renjun caught him and shushed him. "We don't even know if they're stopping here, let's not assume things." And, he jinxed it, because the police car parked right in front of the half done building, and heard how they also entered probably to look for them. Of course they were going for them since they weren't being specially quiet on a 2am night. "Okay" Renjun whispered "Don't freak out, they're looking for us we already know that, what we are gonna do is, taking our things as quietly as possible, and everyone is going to go on a different way, we need to mess with them to not catch any of us, understand?" Both of them nodded and prepare themselves to run in contrary directions. "Good luck, don't get catch, and send a message to the group chat when you're already home" And with that, everybody launched their way, bad luck for Renjun that one of the officers noticed him the first and started chasing the poor boy.

-o-

Renjun ran for his life as fast as he could, he obviously wasn't faster than a police officer, but could fit and climb places that the older man couldn't, and that helped him escape, to the point that after running and running he didn't even know how he ended on the top of a tree of God's knows whose house was. He was about to take a breaker and breathe after all the effort he did being drunk as fuck, but his breath was completely taken away when he noticed that there was a boy looking at him from behind the window that was in front of him.

He didn't want to be involved in another problem this night, he was scared enough by having the police 'behind him', he was tired and didn't need any kid calling the police because some creep was in his backyard. Renjun just wanted to arrive home and check that both of his friends were okay. He was too lost in his thoughts that when he finally came back to Earth saw how the boy was approaching to open the window maybe to talk to him and ask what the hell was a stranger doing at his place at almost three in the morning or maybe throw something at him, that would be more believable. It took Renjun time to come on his senses, because he hadn't move for at least a solid minute, and he needed to get out of there before the guy did anything else, that might be calling the police.

The thing is that the boy didn't need to call anybody, because Renjun saw how red and blue lights were appearing at the end of the street, _shit, this is my end_ , thought with fear in his face. Seems like the boy read the panic on his face, because the next thing he was doing was opening the window, and _talking_ to him, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey… Are you okay? Do you need help?" The boy said looking, surprisingly, concerned.

Renjun froze when we opened his mouth, his mind was telling him to run from there, there was no need to get on another problem nor wanted to explain a stranger why he was in that situation. But nothing of what he thought came out of his mouth, and seeing how the police lights were approaching more and more, so he gave up.

"C-can you please let me in?" Renjun said as better he could, and he was surprised how quickly the guy nodded and extended his hand reaching Renjun's to help him come into his room. As he entered, he immediately stick his head out to kept an eye on the street to see when his worries, _the police_ , would disappear, it seem like hours but when he saw that there was no more sight of those lights, he finally release all the air he was holding in form of a big sigh relief. But once again, Renjun was _wrong_ , because now the problem was in front of his eyes when he realizes _who_ was this boy who let him in.

"For fucks sake you have to be kidding me" Renjun said with a straight face when he meet the boys eyes. 

"W-what? Wait, Is something wrong?" He said worried as he back off.

"Why would I have to end specially in your house" He said as he brought his hand to his head, massaging his temples.

The boy was quite surprised, he didn't expect everything to escale that quicky, the night wasn't going as planned. But of course his silly ass had to make the most stupid question "W-wait do you know me?" Seriously? Of all that was happening, that's the thing that surprised him the most?

Renjun left out a dry chuckle "Of course _Mark Lee_ who wouldn't know who you are, when you're the most famous student of our school. You're smart, you're kind, sporty, you're talented, you're attractive, and all of those shits everybody says about you" He said while moving his hands aggressively as a mock.

"Oh" 

"Oh? That's the _only_ thing you have to say? God I really _can't_ stand you" He was now rambling with his whole body now thrown on Mark's room floor.

"Yeah… I can see that you don't really like me" He laughed awkwardly. "But what are you doing at this hour, and how you ended in my house?"

"God damn you're right! What am I even doing in your house?" He stood up as fast as he could. "I'm gonna get out of here" But before he could even reach the window he stumbled over his own feet, so there he was again, laying on Mark's floor.

Mark was really fighting the urge of to not let out the chuckle he was holding since the other boy started rambling. "I'm not asking you to leave, specially when you're on this state, I'm just asking you how you ended here and how could I help you" He said as he bend down near the boy's nearly passed out body.

"Oh Mark boy, you're too naive, letting a stranger in your room at this hour" Renjun was shaking his head on disapproval. "What would people at school say about you"

"You're not a stranger Renjun"

Hearing his name coming out from the older's mouth almost sobered him out completely and now was staring at him with his eyes wide open and pointing at him. "How, do you know, who i am?"

Mark couldn't hold the laugh anymore. "You're acting like there's thousands of people on our school Renjun, and we share classes together of course I remember who you are, why wouldn't I?" 

"Nice! So you have another quality you can brag about, you pay attention at your surroundings and have a nice memory, good job Lee, now take me out of here, I gotta go home"

"Renjun I'm not gonna let you go to your house by yourself at this hour and much less in the state you're right now"

"Right, so what do you suggest genie? Gonna walk me home?" He was trying now to take out from his bag the left can of bear he had left from their 'meeting' not even one hour ago, but before his lips could taste the bitter alcohol one more time, Mark yanked the bottle from his hand, making Renjun to give him the coldest look he could.

"Well first of all, I'm putting away this thing from you, is bad for you" Mark saw how the younger was about to open his mouth surely to complain about something, but he didn't give him the time to talk. "Second of all, you're gonna take a shower because you kinda stink right now and that might sober you up a little, I'm gonna give you the towels and change clothes don't worry. And lastly, you're can sleep here, well, it's already Saturday, there's no school tomorrow, well, today so you don't have to worry about anything" Said while searching towels and change for him. 

"What about your parents, wouldn't they freak out if they come up and see you have sneaked a completely stranger in their house at three at the morning" He said as he could finally stand on his own.

"Do you really think you wouldn't have woken up someone already with all the yelling?" Mark turned around and handed him everything with a soft smile on his face. "Everyone is out, business duties. Bathroom is at left" Renjun shyly thanked him with his head down, hopping the boy wouldn't notice how his cheeks got redder, and this time not because of the alcohol.

He was still wondering how Mark had this confidence to let him in after all these rumors about him, it would be pretty risky. Little he know that the older always kept an eye on him, yes of course Mark heard about all those rumors about Renjun, but still was a little hard for him to believe since from what he had seen from him, he looked far from that. If you put it like that, you could think that he was sort of a stalker, but it wasn't, Renjun just appeared to be a lot around of him, even if the other didn't notice it. How was Mark so sure about it, for example, when he would walk past him on class he would see little drawings through all his notes, or how he softly helped anyone who needed it. For him it was impossible that someone like him had that sort of reputation. Sometimes Mark saw him out of school, and in casual clothes he would look more ethereal and tinier, and without even noticing the younger one would appear more on his mind, wanting to know more about him. So having him right now, in the middle of the night, kind of drunk and in his shower, made him a little nervous, but of course wouldn't let the boy go on this state.

-o-

It took Renjun quite time to shower, since he almost hit his head a couple of times because he was too drunk to stand up by himself. He was feeling giddy inside as he thought on the situation he ended, he embarrassed himself in front of Mark, that's not the worse thing, why would he even care what _Mark_ thinks about him? Surprisingly, it bothered him, and now he couldn't stop thinking about him, specially now that he was in his shower about to wear his clothes.

By the time he finished showering and shyly came back to the room, now felt like a complete different Renjun as the one minutes ago when he was drunk ranting to Mark, the older in the time, seemed like found something to keep himself entertained. Renjun didn't even remember how much time kept looking at him from the frame of the door, because even though he was pretty focused, he surely felt how a pair of eyes were staring at him so he turned around to meet his eyes. Renjun felt how the boy was checking him out and hated how was feeling butterflies inside him, and how his cheeks started to get warm again, he couldn't blame it on the alcohol since it was practically gone.

"How are you feeling" Mark finally broke the silence while offering the other a small smile. 

"Yeah" Renjun suddenly sounded so small "Thank you, I'm sorry for all the bothering things I made you go through this night, I really feel like I should go"

"Wow you can actually can say other things apart from you hating" Saying this just make him earn a punch on the arm by the other, but still made Mark giggle. "And it's okay, I already prepared everything so you can sleep on my bed, I'm gonna stay writing some things a little more, hope the lamp's light won't bother you, I'll finish quickly and I'll sleep on this little sofa don't worry"

Renjun, whom was already sat on the mattress, couldn't not think about what would he be writing at this hour, curiosity was eating him. "What are you writing Lee?"

"Ah this is pretty embarrassing" That's the first time he saw the older blush "Don't laugh but I'm writing some lyrics for a song I had in mind for a long time, I haven't told this to nobody so yeah…" Now he felt special, yes just because Mark shared something with _him_ something he didn't share with anyone else, and he was stupidly proud of it.

"God Mark Lee, you really make people impossible to hate you" Said softly

"Hmm? What did you say?" Mark asked and you could literally feel that he was smiling by his voice, of course he heard it, but Renjun had already turned his back towards him as he muttered a _good night freak_ , but that just made him grin bigger. "Ah, you're quite an interesting person Renjun" He said as he put his whole focus on the paper in front of him, while Renjun was trying to ignore how his heart was beating almost faster than before when he was being persecuted by the police.

-o-

It possibly passed more than half an hour since Renjun never heard more movement coming from the desk behind him, he was scared to turn around but was curious about what happened. So he turned as subtly he could, just to find how Mark was sleeping with his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. And of course, why not, he thought about doing another crazy thing, so quietly he lifted himself from the bed and started walking towards the sleepy boy.

"Hey loser" Whispered as he patted the older on the shoulder. "Do me a favour and put your arm around around my neck" Surprisingly, he just nodded and did what he was asked to, but also proceeding to shove his face on Renjun's neck, his lips brushing against his skin, making Renjun shiver. Now he was frozen, scared to even move an inch so something could happen that would make Renjun's heart lose control again.

It wasn't hard to tuck Mark in bed, because even if he was half sleeping, he did as the young one told him, he thanks that, bacuse he wouldn't know if he could deal with a grumpy Mark. Just when Renjun thought everything was finally over, after successfully puting the other in his bed, and was prepared to search for pen and paper to write him a note, felt how a warm hand was around his wrist.

"Don't go" The others raspy but at the same time soft voice was melting his heart. He turned, he shouldn't have done that, because he meet the other's gaze whom was looking at him with puppy eyes and a big pout, that made him stupidly adorable. "It's too dangerous to go outside at this hour" What was he gonna do? Say no?

"And what do you want me to do silly?" 

"Lay down with me" His mouth was speaking before he could even properly think.

Renjun brought his hand to cover his face "God Lee, you're gonna to be the end of me" But he did lie next to him, trying to stay as far as possible to not make his heart beat faster, Mark though, was still holding him scared he would regret his desicion. Now both were looking at each other with pink on their cheeks, scared to break the eye contact or speak since it would break the comfortable aura they quickly created.

But Mark felt like he needed to break it. "Would you let me know more about you?"

"Why would you want to know about me?" That made Renjun chuckle. "Wouldn't that be bad for your reputation?"

"That's the worst reason ever you could give me Renjun. C'mon, just let me know about you, tell me any little detail about you"

"Well, I'm not really interesting you know? I've magically earned the title of bad boy without me being any of that, but I guess is because my cold ass resting face" Mark just hummed in approval which made him get a pinch from Renjun. "And I'm also not very fond of you as you can see"

"Ah! Why?" Mark said as he gave a squeeze to his hand.

"Can you blame me? You are annoyingly perfect. I mean, I already knew you were before tonight, but after all the shit you did for me today, you're annoying, and also pretty naive like how can you do that? What if I'm not who you think I am-" Renjun didn't even finished ranting of how much he hated Mark before he noticed the older boy already fell asleep, and within seconds, he also fall asleep.

-o-

Renjun was the first one to wake up, and thanks God for him being the first one because if not, this was going to be more embarrassing that it already was, since Renjun woke up with Mark's hand resting on Renjun's waist, and more near one of each other than when he fell asleep. And so he tried to get out of the bed as quickly and as quiet as possible so he could put an end to this crazy day, even if it was just 8am, he was tired of all of the things the got through.

He successfully got out, and head off to Mark's desk for pen and paper to let him a note, and as soon he finished, took his clothes, put them in his back, and got out from there, through the window, not before muttering a _stupid boy_ while looking at Mark, who was still sleeping peacefully. Renjun's problems was now what he was going to tell Donghyuck and Jaemin…

It didn't took Mark too much time to wake up after Renjun left the house, since he felt how there wasn't warmth next to him anymore. Mark was having a little of hope to wake up with Renjun still next to him, but of course he wasn't, that was too much to ask. Mark just sat on his bed looking at his floor, still waking up, until he realized what he did last night, he fell asleep on his desk, and because of that, Renjun had to carry Mark to his bed, and his stupid ass asked him to lay down with him, and he did! and he fell asleep holding him!! Mark almost collapsed remembering all of the shits happened last night, God why he was so dumb.

When he stopped having an existential crisis, he stood up to clean his desk before going to the kitchen to make his breakfast, but while looking at his desk, he noticed a note with an unfamiliar handwriting, _ah, Renjun_ , he thought as he picked up the post-it to read it.

> _Thank you for all you did for me some hours ago, I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused, still you're dumb and shouldn't let strangers in your house, you're too naive, don't trust people, thank you about the clothes, I'll wash them and give it to you on Monday at school, and by the way I still don't like you._

_Renjun_

Now he was just smiling at that stupid note, Mark was right when he said Renjun was an interesting boy, and he was determined to know more about him.

-o-

Making up a lie to tell Donghyuck and Jaemin was easy, he just told them that while that police was chasing him, his battery died and when he arrived home was to exhausted and fell asleep before he couldn't message them back, because _no way_ he was going to tell them what happened that night, so he's glad they didn't questioned him.

Now it was Monday, the three of them were walking towards school, with Donghyuck and Jaemin discussing something about a show was last night on TV, while the poor Renjun was in the middle of them, trying hard to not fall asleep as walking. _"Renjun!"_ But hearing his name, and specially recognizing from who was coming, made his sleep fade away, even the other two stopped bickering. There he was, the dumbass of Mark Lee waving at him with a stupid grin on his face, Renjun was muttering him to cut it off and not come near him while threatening him as quiet as possible, but of course, he completely ignored that because now he was approaching him.

"Good morning" Mark said smiling at him, and Renjun could feel how his friends were with their mouths open wondering what was going on.

Renjun just brought his hand to massage his temples "You know I hate you right?"

The older just laughed "I know" he said, and then disappeared as he entered the school's building.

"What, the, fuck, just happened!" Donghyuck managed to scream at Renjun after a couple of seconds of shooked, while Jaemin was just laughing, and Renjun just wanted to run from there as soon as possible.

-o-

Renjun felt like this Monday was longer that any other, specially after he had to stand laughs and mocks after he told the boys what really happened that night, and now, he was going to face the boy of all his problems again. There he was, one more time, the last to get out of the class, he know that, he didn't want to someone go be around them while they were talking, so Renjun was waiting for him at the door, Mark didn't notice him at first, but when he did it smiled at Renjun.

"Why would you do that?" 

"Do what?" He continued gathering all his things from the desk.

"Why would you talk to me" Renjun approached him just to pull his ear, earning a grown from Mark. "You made me explain them all of the shits happened two days ago and now they're just laughing at me"

"I didn't do anything wrong thought, just came to great my new friend" 

"We are not friends" Renjun answered almost at instantly.

"We aren't?" The other said with a little pout on his face.

Renjun just felt like punching his face right now so he would stop looking at him like that "Ew Lee, anyways, here are your clothes, I washed them don't worry, thank you about the other night" he said as handed him the bag with his clothes in.

"My pleasure" And with that, Mark was left alone in the room again, smiling at the hallway Renjun just disappeared for a couple of seconds before putting himself together. But as he was about to put the bag in his backpack noticed that there was more than just clothes, Renjun let him another note.

> _If you want to get to know me, make me like you_
> 
> _XXX-XXX-XXX_

Mark knew Renjun didn't mean it in that way, but it didn't fail to make him feel butterflies inside him and smile until his cheeks hurt, and maybe, he didn't mind him trying Renjun to like him, more as a friend, but baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> God I finally finished it!! I started writing it last year and I just finished last night, it's so hard for me to be motivated to write something decent. I kinda like how this turned out but still I don't know if y'all are gonna like it haha. So what do we think? Let me know if there's any mistake, I read it lots of times before posting it but I'm still not sure haha. Should I keep writing my ideas and post sometimes my works here or should I stop? <3
> 
> And other thing! Thank you for the support on the last work omg I didn't think not even a couple of people would like it, that made me really happy! 
> 
> pd:Drink responsibly! :]


End file.
